1. Technical Field
The system of the present application relates generally to crash attenuation systems and specifically to crash attenuation systems for use in aircraft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently internal airbags are used in the automotive industry within the occupied volume to mitigate occupant injuries. Similarly, external airbags have been used to attenuate decelerative loads to air and space vehicles, such as escape modules, upon contact with the ground or water. Examples include the NASA Mars Rovers and the crew module of the General Dynamics/Grumman F-111.
During impact, the gas in the airbag must be vented to prevent gas pressurization and subsequent re-expansion, which may cause the occupant to accelerate backward. This effect is commonly known as rebound. In addition, the gas may be vented to prevent over-pressurization, which can cause failure of the airbag. Venting may be accomplished, for example, through discrete vents or through a porous membrane that forms at least a portion of the skin of the airbag. Some types of airbags may also be used for flotation devices when a crash occurs in water.
Although great strides have been made in the area of aircraft flotation systems, many short comings remain.